Wyśniony
by Nanik
Summary: Miniaturka o Alice.


**_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Spaz!_**

_

* * *

_

O, jeszcze ten mi się podoba, pomyślałam, schylając się po kolejny kwiatek. Jego delikatne białe płatki wywinęły się, odsłaniając żółty środek. Dołączyłam go do bukietu i przyjrzałam się mu krytycznie. Zdecydowanie nie było to dzieło sztuki. Nie był to nawet bukiet jako taki, a jedynie luźno poukładana wiązanka najróżniejszych polnych kwiatów, zbieranych pod wpływem chwilowego natchnienia. Nie pomyślałam nawet o tym, aby dobierać je kolorami czy kształtem.

Przysunęłam całość do twarzy, aby nacieszyć się jego zapachem.

Psik!

Niespodziewane kichnięcie zepsuło tą chwilę. Czyżbym była uczulona na pyłki i nic o tym nie wiedziała?

Zapach kwiatów był niesamowicie słodki, ciężki, odurzający. Aż zbyt intensywny. Muszę pamiętać, aby nie stawiać go koło łóżka, gdyż na pewno obudzę się z bólem głowy.

Niespiesznie wróciłam na parkową alejkę, aby skierować się do domu. Przez chwilę rozważałam, czy uda mi się jeszcze jakoś przeciągnąć tą chwilę. Czas spędzony tutaj pozwolił mi się zrelaksować, na chwilę oderwać od szarych myśli o pracy. Późnowiosenne słońce pieściło skórę, rozleniwiało umysł. Kusiło mnie, by wystawić jeszcze twarz ku jego ożywczym promieniom, siadając na jednej z ławek. Wśród zieleni, śpiewu ptaków pozwoliłam moim myślom dryfować swobodnie. Powietrze pełne było subtelnego zapachu kwiatów. Po prostu cieszyłam się pięknym dniem i wiosenną świeżością przyrody.

Wiedziałam jednak, że za chwilę będę musiała wrócić do domu, a tam na pewno dopadnie mnie rzeczywistość.

Westchnęłam ciężko.

Ech, gdyby znaleźć jakiś sposób na tą rudą zołzę!

Skrzywiłam się czując przenikający moje ciało chłód. Nawet ciepło dzisiejszego dnia nie przepędziło tych dreszczy. Myśl o tym, że jutro znów będę musiała pojawić się w biurze, zdecydowanie nie wywoływała mojego uśmiechu.

Zagubiona w przygnębiających rozważaniach nie zauważyłam, że weszłam na ścieżkę rowerową. Otrzeźwił mnie dopiero wściekły dźwięk dzwonka. Obejrzałam się akurat w porę, by dostrzec rowerzystę zbliżającego się do mnie zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Moja podświadomość zarejestrowała jego wykrzywioną minę, zdradzającą, że nie zamierzał mi ustępować ani skręcać. Przerażona odskoczyłam do tyłu, potykając się o coś. Jęknęłam, kiedy upadłam na plecy. Bolało mnie obite ciało, a moje serce biło jak szalone. Przecież ten wariat najwyraźniej chciał mnie rozjechać!

- Nic ci się nie stało? – Usłyszałam przy uchu nieco zaniepokojony, lecz bardzo melodyjny głos.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę tego dźwięku, napotykając tuż obok parę brązowych oczu, wpatrujących się we mnie ze szczerą troską. Zalała mnie fala dziwnego uczucia. Na chwilę zamarłam, niezdolna do wykonania najmniejszego ruchu. W tym spojrzeniu było coś… niesamowitego. Koiło ból, nerwy, smutek. Poczułam, że jakby zalała mnie fala spokoju. Ocknęłam się dopiero czując uścisk dłoni na ramieniu.

Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, a gdy je ponownie otwarłam, udało mi się dostrzec klęczącego przy mnie chłopaka. Wydawał się nieco ode mnie starszy i był… Tak, niewątpliwie był niezwykle przystojny. Oliwkowa cera, szlachetne rysy twarzy. Brązowe oczy, których tęczówki mieniły się w słońcu różnymi odcieniami. A do tego te włosy, w pięknym miodowym kolorze. Były dość długie, delikatnie pofalowane. Walczyłam z pokusą, aby sięgnąć do nich dłonią i sprawdzić, jakie są w dotyku.

Zorientowałam się, że chłopak nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Gdy nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Wszystko w porządku, ma'am? – Powtórzył swoje pytanie. Miał taki piękny akcent…

- Tak, tak. – Pokiwałam w roztargnieniu głową, zupełnie nie mogąc się skupić. Jego bliskość uniemożliwiała mi normalne myślenie.

Chłopak chyba nie do końca mi uwierzył, gdyż uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Jednakże po dłuższej chwili podał mi dłoń i pomógł się podnieść. Oh, był taki wysoki! Zanim jeszcze zdążyłam mu się przyjrzeć, a przede wszystkim podziękować, bez słowa schylił się, aby pozbierać rozsypane na ścieżce kwiaty. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że mój bukiet… Stałam nad nim, z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Czekałam, aż skończy.

Przy jednym z kwiatów zawahał się. Przyjrzałam się uważniej. Był taki drobny, błękitny. Nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi, kiedy go zerwałam. Chłopak przytrzymał go w dłoni, nad czymś się zastanawiając, po czym szybkim ruchem skrócił łodyżkę i spojrzał na mnie.

- Ma ten sam kolor, co twoje oczy. – Szepnął i wyciągając do mnie rękę włożył kwiat za moje ucho. Znów zamarłam, zupełnie zdezorientowana.

Uśmiechnął się oszałamiająco, mogłam jedynie odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Wciąż jeszcze nie przypomniałam sobie, jak się poprawnie formułuje zdania. Powinnam mu przecież jakoś podziękować. Zamiast tego bezczelnie mu się przyglądałam. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego on na mnie tak działa. Jak dotąd nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się aż tak stracić panowania nad sobą. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł do trawnika, schylając się po coś. Nie rozumiałam, co robi, dopóki nie odwrócił się. W ręku trzymał trawkę, którą okręcał dookoła mojego bukietu.

- Teraz się już nie rozsypie. – Wyjaśnił podchodząc.

Podał mi kwiaty, znów oczarowując mnie swoim niezwykłym spojrzeniem.

- Dziękuję. – Wymamrotałam. Miałam nadzieję, że zrozumiał, za co.

- Coś cię boli? – Głos chłopaka był niemal zmysłowy.

- Już nie. – Szepnęłam.

W jego oczach pojawiły się ciepłe iskierki.

- Niedaleko jest kawiarnia. Pozwolisz się zaprosić? – Swoje pytanie poparł bardzo przekonującym argumentem w postaci szerokiego uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który zapierał mi dech w piersi.

Pokiwałam tylko głową, nie będąc pewna, czy potrafiłabym się odezwać.

Chłopak ujął moją dłoń i lekko pociągnął. Ten gest zupełnie mnie zaskoczył, lecz nie zamierzałam protestować. W miejscu, gdzie jego ręka stykała się z moją, czułam przyjemne mrowienie. Pozwoliłam mu prowadzić się bez pośpiechu cienistą alejką. Żadne z nas nie przerywało milczenia i sytuacja wydawała mi się surrealistyczna. Pieszczota słońca, barokowa wręcz bujność zieleni oraz ten piękny mężczyzna u mojego boku. To nie może być prawda. Nie ogarniałam tego, co się działo. Z pewnością za chwilę się obudzę…

Parę minut później dotarliśmy do całkiem przytulnej kawiarni. Żałowałam, że wcześniej nie odkryłam, iż w tej części parku znajduje się takie miejsce. Chłopak odsunął dla mnie krzesło, po czym sam usiadł. Oparł się łokciami o stolik, lekko nachylając się w moją stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, w jaki sposób koszulka opina jego klatkę piersiową. Na jego ramionach rysowały się bardzo kształtne mięśnie.

Miałam nadzieję, że nie zauważył, z jakim trudem przyszło mi przełknąć ślinę.

Obok mnie siedział mężczyzna idealnie zbudowany, nierealnie przystojny, o czarującym głosie, w dodatku uprzejmy i pięknie się uśmiechający. Uśmiechający się do mnie.

- Na co masz ochotę? – Spytał łagodnie.

Na ciebie, miałam już na końcu języka. Przygryzłam wargę, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, jak powinna brzmieć prawidłowa odpowiedź.

- Napiłabym się mrożonej kawy.

Moje słowa zabrzmiały bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie, jednakże chłopak nie skomentował, a złożył zamówienie, wybierając dla siebie to samo. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, lecz w żaden sposób nie czułam się tym skrępowana. Być może dlatego, że mój towarzysz skutecznie mnie rozpraszał, bawiąc się moją dłonią. Gładził ją, splatał moje palce ze swoimi, masował nadgarstek. Kiedy uniósł ją do ust, aby pocałować, westchnęłam.

Czy powinno mnie dziwić, że on mnie w ten sposób dotykał?

- Jak masz na imię? – Cichy, kojący głos otulał mnie pieszczotliwie.

- Alice. – Odpowiedziałam bezwiednie.

- Alice… – Powtórzył nieco rozmarzony.

Jego usta błądziły po mojej dłoni, budząc we mnie dziwne emocje. Czułam, jak moje ciało ogarnia powoli cicha potrzeba. Przenikał mnie niepokój, który nie wiązał się jednak ze strachem, ale bardzo przyjemnym oczekiwaniem.

- Dlaczego jesteś smutna, Alice? – Przechylił głowę, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

Zadrżałam. Jego melodyjny głos, połączony z wyraźnie słyszalną troską, trafiał prosto do mojego serca. Ta chwila była niemal magiczna.

- Nie jestem smutna. – Zupełnie nie kontrolowałam wypowiadanych słów.

- Obserwowałem cię, zanim ten szaleniec cię wystraszył. – Odparł spokojnie. Czułam się uwięziona w jego brązowym spojrzeniu. – W twoich oczach było przygnębienie.

Poczułam, jak robi mi się gorąco. Przyglądał się mi? Zauważył coś takiego?

- Co cię gryzie, Alice? – Dopytywał się, a w moim brzuchu zatrzepotały delikatne skrzydełka motyli.

Nie potrafiłam opierać się dłużej tym oczom.

- Kłopoty w pracy. – Mamrotałam z trudem. – Ale teraz to nieistotne.

- Istotne, jak długo mąci błękit twoich oczu. – Odpowiedział z całą powagą.

Westchnęłam. Jego słowa były tym, czego potrzebowałam. Wsparciem, za jakim nieświadomie tęskniłam. A to, co widziałam w jego oczach, oszałamiało mnie i czyniło bezwolną.

- Opowiedz, proszę. – Patrzył na mnie tak, jak gdyby od moich słów zależało coś niezmiernie ważnego. Jak gdyby naprawdę chciał, abym pozbyła się tego ciężaru.

- Moja przełożona mnie nie lubi. – Odpowiadałam jak zahipnotyzowana.

- Dręczy cię? – Smutek zmącił blask w jego oczach.

Pokiwałam głową, drżąc jednocześnie.

- Nie wiem, czym jej podpadłam. Ale od kilku tygodni kontroluje mnie na każdym kroku. Mam wrażenie, że wręcz czyha na moje najmniejsze potknięcie, aby mieć pretekst do udzielenia mi pokazowej nagany. Ja naprawdę się staram… - Nie chciałam odsłaniać się aż tak przed nieznajomym, lecz na myśl o tym, co mnie jutro czeka, nie udało mi się stłumić jęku.

Spuściłam głowę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. W mojej piersi kłębiło się więcej emocji, niż byłam w stanie w tej chwili udźwignąć. Obawa i smutek mieszały się z tęsknotą, cichą nadzieją, czułością.

- Może ci zazdrości? – Szept chłopaka przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości, która w tej chwili bardziej jednak przypominała bajkę. Ja byłam księżniczką dręczoną przez okrutnego potwora, a on moim księciem.

- Czego? Nie mam nic, czego ona by nie miała. – Próbowałam odpowiadać na jego pytania resztkami świadomości.

- Choćby urody. – Zachwyt w jego oczach wydawał się tak prawdziwy, że nie śmiałam się z nim kłócić.

- Nie widziałeś jej.

- Widzę ciebie. To mi wystarcza.

Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, lecz jego moje ciało zareagowało po swojemu. Moje mięśnie napięły się w trudnym do zniesienia oczekiwaniu na coś…

- Nie znasz mnie. – Stwierdziłam ze słabnącym przekonaniem. – Ona może mieć dobre powody, by kwestionować…

- Mylisz się.

Uśmiechnął się. Chciałam się z nim spierać, przecież nic o mnie nie wiedział i nie mógł zakładać, że to ja byłam tą poszkodowaną stroną, jednakże jego spojrzenie niespodziewanie się zmieniło. Uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez wahanie. Chłopak przygryzł swoją idealną wargę.

- Chodź ze mną. Znam wyjątkowe miejsce. – Poprosił niepewnie.

Jego oczy zaszły lekką mgiełką. Zrozumiałam. Wiedziałam, co właśnie mi zaproponował, i choć było to szalone czułam, że każdą komórką mojego ciała chcę tego samego.

Bez wahania podałam mu dłoń. Chłopak poprowadził mnie w tą część parku, której jeszcze nie znałam. Poza nami nie było tu nikogo. Na ułamek sekundy w mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że to na pewno nie jest rozsądne, że przecież ja go nie znam, on może chcieć mnie skrzywdzić. Zignorowałam to jednak.

Zeszliśmy z głównej ścieżki, wchodząc między drzewa. Cichy chrzęst gałązek pod naszymi stopami, miękkość młodej trawy. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tu jest taki uroczy zagajnik. Gdy dotarliśmy do polany, zaparło mi dech piersiach. Zalana słońcem sprawiała wrażenie, iż znalazłam się w rajskim ogrodzie. W trawie widać było pełno błękitnych kwiatków.

- Jak tu pięknie... – Szepnęłam.

Poczułam, że stanął tuż za mną. Zadrżałam, gdy objął mnie w pasie. To było takie przyjemne i chciałam więcej. Odchyliłam głowę, opierając go o jego pierś. Moje serce biło jak szalone. Syciłam oczy pięknym widokiem przede mną, rozkoszując się każdą sekundą, którą ofiarowywał mi tulący mnie mężczyzna. Bijące od ciepło przyciągało mnie do niego.

Nachylił głowę, a po chwili jego usta dotknęły mojego ramienia, szyi. Delikatna pieszczota sprawiła, że zapomniałam o wszystkim dookoła. Jęknęłam cicho, kładąc dłonie na jego, splecionych na moim brzuchu.

- Ufasz mi? – Wymruczał zmysłowo.

- Ufam. – Odszepnęłam, będąc tego całkowicie pewna.

- To chodź.

Chłopak poprowadził mnie na środek polany. Usiadł na trawie, wyciągając do mnie ręce. Kiedy je złapałam, pokierował mną tak, abym usiadła tuż przed nim. Oplataliśmy się nawzajem naszymi nogami. Moje całe ciało drżało, kiedy jego dłonie spoczęły na mojej talii. Nasze twarze znalazły się tak blisko siebie, że mogłam zrobić tylko jedno. Musiałam to zrobić, żadna siła by mnie już nie powstrzymała. Pochyliłam się jeszcze odrobinę do przodu, aby go pocałować. To była ulga. Przeniknęła mnie pierwsza fala rozkoszy, ciągnąc mnie dalej, ku otchłani. Nasze usta splatały się w gwałtownej pieszczocie, coraz szybszej, coraz intensywniejszej. Zatonęłam w dzikim nurcie porywającej nas namiętności.

To było takie dobre.

Poczułam, jak chłopak obejmuje mnie ciasno, przyciskając mocniej do siebie. Po chwili jego dłonie powędrowały na moje uda, sięgając do nagiej skóry i parząc ją swoim dotykiem. Powoli, nie przerywając naszego pocałunku, przesuwał je wyżej, unosząc moją sukienkę. Moje zmysły przejmowały nade mną kontrolę, a narastające we mnie pożądanie pozbawiło jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Kiedy sięgnął mojej talii, moje ciało wygięło się w łuk. Oderwaliśmy na chwilę od siebie twarze, co on wykorzystał, aby zdjąć ze mnie niepotrzebne już ubranie. Zadrżałam, bynajmniej nie od chłodu. Jego oczy pociemniały, kiedy przyglądał się mojemu odsłoniętemu ciału. Pochylił się i poczułam jego gorące usta na mojej szyi. Jego pocałunki doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa. Odruchowo wplotłam palce w jego włosy. Były tak cudownie miękkie, jak to sobie wyobrażałam. Przyciągnęłam go bliżej, żądając od niego, aby kontynuował. Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać jęku, kiedy wsunął dłonie pode mnie i zacisnął je na moich pośladkach.

Nie myślałam o tym, że to się dzieje za szybko, że nawet nie spytałam, jak ma na imię. Nie dziwiło mnie to nawet. Nie przejmowałam się tym. Jedynym, o czym byłam w stanie myśleć w tej chwili, był on.

Odepchnęłam go delikatnie, aby ściągnąć jego koszulkę. Chciałam smakować go intensywniej.

Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem na widok, jaki ukazał się moim oczom. Jego cudownie wyrzeźbiona klatka przyciągała mój wzrok i moje dłonie jak magnes. Teraz była moja kolej, aby przywrzeć do jego skóry. Badałam jego boskie ciało, całowałam go, przygryzałam delikatnie jego opaloną skórę, zlizywałam jego aromat. Pachniał tak oszałamiająco...

Wzmagające się napięcie w dole mojego brzucha wołało o więcej.

Chłopak zamruczał w aprobacie. Jego dłonie błądziły po moich bokach, by w końcu sięgnąć moich piersi. Przez chwilę masował je przez stanik, by wreszcie go rozpiąć i odrzucić na bok. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Odrzuciłam głowę w tył, wypinając pierś ku jego dłoniom.

Nie musiałam czekać. Jego usta i dłonie zajęły się moimi piersiami w tak cudowny sposób, czułam, że rozpływam się. Z każdym jego pocałunkiem bardziej pogrążałam się w tych wyjątkowych doznaniach.

Zachowałam jednak na tyle przytomności by wiedzieć, czego teraz chcę. Gdy sięgnęłam do zapięcia jego spodni, warknął cichutko. Uniósł się tak, by ułatwić mi ich zdjęcie. Drżącymi z niecierpliwości rękami pozbyliśmy się naszej bielizny i butów. Jego oczy, w których płonął teraz ciemny ogień, wpatrywały się we mnie z palącą intensywnością.

Znów przywarł do moich ust, obejmując mnie ramionami. Po chwili poczułam, że popycha mnie łagodnie do tyłu. Uległam z niecierpliwym westchnieniem.

Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jak to jest z leżeniem nago na trawie… Czy to nie drapie, nie gryzie. Drgnęłam zaskoczona, gdy pod plecami poczułam materiał. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy chłopak położył za mną swoją koszulkę. Niewiele rzeczy zauważałam, całkowicie skupiona na czymś innym. Na jego magicznym dotyku i gorących pocałunkach.

Zwinnie przesunął się tak, aby zawisnąć nade mną. Oplotłam ręce dookoła jego szyi, przyciągając go bliżej. Zwarliśmy się w jeszcze bardziej namiętnym pocałunku. W szaleństwie zmysłów traciłam rozeznanie, co dzieje się dookoła mnie. Jęczałam, błagając go, aby ulżył mojemu cierpieniu. Chciałam go poczuć.

Chłopak niespodziewanie odwrócił nas w ten sposób, że teraz to ja znalazłam się na górze. Wyczuwając jego zamiar podniosłam się, a jego dłonie poprowadziły moje biodra, kiedy na nim usiadłam. Odrzuciłam głowę w tył czując, jak mnie wypełnia. Musiałam się przytrzymać dłońmi jego ramion, aby nie przewrócić się od nadmiaru wrażeń. To było całkowicie oszałamiające doznanie, przekraczające moje oczekiwania. Drżałam z dzikiej potrzeby spełnienia. Słońce pieściło moją nagą skórę, czułam zalewające mnie ciepło. Delikatny wiatr mierzwił moje włosy, chłodził rozpalone ciało. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam powoli kołysać się. Błogie dreszcze przeszły wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Świat dookoła nas zawirował. Drzewa, zalewające polanę światło, śpiew ptaków, subtelny zapach kwiatów zlewały się w jedno wszechogarniające doznanie. Gorący dotyk dłoni chłopaka na moich biodrach, bokach, piersiach, cudowne uczucie tarcia między nami popychały mnie ku krawędzi rozkoszy. Kręciło mi się w głowie i już nie byłam pewna, gdzie jestem. Jedyne, z czego jeszcze zdawałam sobie sprawę, to mężczyzna, z którym się kochałam. Czułam się wolna jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Napięcie narastało, a ja przyspieszałam swoje ruchy. Jego dłonie nieprzerwanie mnie pieściły, coraz gwałtowniej, coraz namiętniej. Gdy stało się to już niemożliwym do wytrzymania, poczułam, jak napinają się moje mięśnie.

Krzyknęłam głośno.

-x-x-x-

Obudziłam się w miękkiej, ciepłej pościeli. Przeciągnęłam ramiona, ciesząc się jeszcze słodką bezwładnością poranka. Odwróciłam się na bok, wtulając głębiej w poduszkę. W odpowiedzi usłyszałam znajome skrzypienie łóżka.

Najwyższy już czas pomyśleć o wymianie materaca.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, przypominając sobie… Otwarłam jedno oko. Tak, jak myślałam. Znajdowałam się w swoim własnym pokoju, w swoim zupełnie pywatnym łóżku. Przymknęłam znów oczy, zastanawiając się, ile czasu mi zostało, zanim zadzwoni budzik.

Raz, dwa, trzy… Drrrryń!

Nieprzyjemny dźwięk sprawił, iż zamiast wyłączyć złośliwe urządzenie, odruchowo naciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę. Tylko dzięki takim reakcjom udawało mi się nie spóźnić do pracy. Budzik dzwonił naprawdę długo i w końcu musiałam się poddać. Gdybym natomiast wyłączyła go od razu, pewno smacznie spałabym dalej… Kusząca perspektywa.

Szkoda mi było wychodzić z ciepłej pościeli. Utkwiły w niej jeszcze resztki mojego snu. Woń polnych kwiatów, odurzający zapach na skórze kochanka. Niemalże czułam na sobie ślady wypalone przez pełne pasji pocałunki. Obrazy, które jeszcze przed chwilą oglądałam, blakły, traciły sens, znikały…

Odrzuciłam daleko kołdrę i podniosłam się, aby w końcu uciszyć budzik. Moje stopy same wsunęły się w kapcie. Jeszcze dwa głębokie oddechy i udało mi się zebrać siły, aby wstać i poczłapać do łazienki. Nie zadawałam sobie nawet trudu, aby rozejrzeć się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu choćby najmniejszego śladu po tajemniczym chłopaku. Prychnęłam w duchu. To był tylko piękny sen. W prawdziwym świecie nie ma takich mężczyzn.

Nastawiłam kawę, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na nowy dzień w pracy. Kolejny dzień walki, nieustannej czujności, sprawdzania po tysiąc razy każdego drobiazgu.

Godzinę później przekraczałam progi mojego miejsca kaźni, ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Na początek dnia zaplanowane było zebranie. Wcisnęłam się w najdalszy kąt, ciesząc się, że na razie jeszcze nie muszę oglądać szefowej.

- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam nowego dyrektora. – Skrzeczała dziwnie podniecona ruda. – Przyjechał z naszego biura w Dallas.

Nawet mi się nie chciało podnosić wzroku. Wyłączyłam się, ignorując ją zupełnie i kierując wzrok za okno. Znów próbowałam sobie przypomnieć swój dzisiejszy sen. Wiedziałam już tylko, że było to coś bardzo przyjemnego. Pamiętałam już tylko pojedyncze wrażenia. Ciepło. Kolory – zieleń, brąz, niebieski… Z zadumy wyrwał mnie dopiero dźwięk odsuwanych krzeseł, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Podniosłam się, aby wziąć się za moją pracę, zanim zostanę upomniana. W sali konferencyjnej pozostała już tylko kierowniczka, rozmawiająca z jakimś mężczyzną. Stał tyłem do mnie, więc nie widziałam jego twarzy.

Pewnie ten nowy dyrektor, mruknęłam sama do siebie. Już się zdzira do niego dobiera.

Aby wyjść, musiałam przejść koło nich. Przewróciłam oczami, widząc jak ruda się do niego wdzięczy. Facet ubrany był w ciemnogranatowy garnitur, z daleka wyglądający na świetnie skrojony. Co ciekawe, miał dość długie włosy jak na kogoś na jego stanowisku. Przyzwyczajona byłam, iż męska część kadry zarządzającej była króciutko obcięta. Zaskoczyła mnie nie tylko ich długość, ale i piękny kolor, taki ciemny blond, miodowy… Zdecydowanie szkoda byłoby je obcinać…

Ten kolor coś mi przypominał…

Pokręciłam głową. Powinnam się skupić na dzisiejszych zadaniach, inaczej ruda mi nie przepuści.

Byłam już przy drzwiach, gdy coś kazało mi się zatrzymać. Pod wpływem jakiejś dziwnej siły odwróciłam się, odruchowo kierując wzrok w stronę stojącego trzy metry dalej mężczyzny. Moje oczy od razu napotkały jego. Nawet z tej odległości widziałam, jak jego źrenice rozszerzyły się. Cudowny brąz tęczówek zaczarował mnie, uniemożliwiając mi ruszenie się z miejsca.

W odległym zakątku mojego umysłu błysnęło jakieś niejasne skojarzenie. Coś, co powinnam pamiętać. Coś, co było dobre…

Moje ciało reagowało szybciej, niż mój umysł. Czułam, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy mi z piersi. Moje usta otwarły się w rozpaczliwej próbie zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Brązowe spojrzenie hipnotyzowało mnie i ogłupiało.

Mężczyzna powoli ruszył w moją stronę, ani na sekundę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Krok za krokiem, nieznośnie powoli zbliżał się do mnie. Gdy stanął tuż przede mną, jego twarz rozświetlił oszałamiający uśmiech. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się we mnie uczuciem, od którego intensywności zadrżałam.

- Witaj Alice. – Odezwał się łagodnie.

Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, na której leżał błękitny kwiatek.

- Jestem Jasper. – Wymruczał melodyjnie.


End file.
